The Writer's Playful Blocks
by Natsuyuki Sera 1412
Summary: When Natsu gets mistaken as a boy on her first day at Ouran, she decides to play along to hide her secret. But when she gets caught in the Host Club's misadventures, she finds herself working as a Host all the while trying to keep then quiet about her identity as "Mistuki Hitsoshi", a famous novelist. Although, two blocks just seem to be getting in her way. (OCxTwins)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the Ouran High School Host Club. The prince, Suoh Tamaki, was making the girls swoon from his charm as per usual; Ootori Kyoya was calmly sitting near the window, typing away at his computer; the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were fooling the poor girls with their 'Which One is Hikaru' game; Mori and Honey were making the girls faint by acting like themselves, which consisted of Mori carrying Honey on his back while Honey talks about his bunny, Usa-chan; and as for Haruhi…well…our young cross-dresser had seen better days, I'm afraid.

You see, Haruhi was getting worried about the upcoming exams. She hadn't had any time to study due to club events and her father wanting to spend 'girl time' together. Haruhi always firmly objected to her father's wishes, but somehow she always got dragged in anyway.

"Hey, Haru-chan!" Honey chimed, running over to our young first year.

Haruhi looked up from her studying and looked to Honey. "What is it, Honey-senpai?"

Honey smiled brightly. "I heard your class got a new student!"

"A new student?" Tamaki said, joining the conversation. "Why didn't I hear about this, Haruhi?" And there was the puppy dog expression, right on queue as Haruhi predicted.

"You don't need to know everything that goes on in my class," Haruhi said, bluntly.

Tamaki's jaw dropped. "As your father, I think I have a right to know!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and then looked at Tamaki with a small glare. "For the last time, you're not my father! I already have a father!"

After that, Tamaki went into sulking mode, while the others forgot he was ever there.

"So, who is this new student?" Honey questioned.

"Kanegawa Natsu," the twins said, shrugging. "But it's not like it matters. He's boring."

Honey tilted his head in curiosity.

Haruhi looked to Hikaru and Kaoru, scolding them. "Kanegawa-san is not boring! You've never even talked to him."

"And you have, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

Haruhi nodded. "I bumped into him on the way here." Haruhi put a hand to her chin, thinking. "He was looking for a quiet place to write. I wished him luck in finding one and told him to come by Music Room Three if he couldn't find one."

"He likes to write?" the twins said, beginning to laugh.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" Haruhi questioned, narrowing her brown eyes at them.

"Is he gay or something?" Hikaru said, laughing so hard he had to lean on his brother for support.

"Just because a guy likes to write doesn't mean he's gay, guys," Haruhi replied firmly. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Haruhi is right!" Tamaki said, bouncing back from his pitting state. "There is nothing wrong with a gentleman who loves to write!" Tamaki's eyes began to shine with admiration. "Truthfully, I find it quite respectable."

The twins looked at their King with blank faces, but they soon began falling over laughing once again. Tamaki's words just made their impression of Kanegawa Natsu even worse than it already was, which happened often.

Everyone stopped their chatting when they heard the Music Room's doors open. They all looked over to see a semi short student with shaggy black hair, similar to what Haruhi's use to look like before getting cut. Actually, almost everything about the student reminded them of Haruhi awhile back. The student wore a baggy, grey, sweater with baggy, black, jeans and also had the square glasses like Haruhi used to wear.

"No wonder she became friends with him…" Hikaru muttered. Kaoru nodded, agreeing with his brother.

"Kanegawa-san!" Haruhi said, getting up from her chair and going to welcome their new student.

"Oh, Fujioka-kun, there you are," Kanegawa Natsu said, walking into the room with a shy smile. "It seems you were right about the libraries…they're all crowded with people talking."

Haruhi smiled. "Don't worry, it happened to me when I was first here." Haruhi looked over her shoulder, motioning to her friends in the Host Club. "Why don't I introduce you to everyone?"

Natsu nodded and walked over with Haruhi, fiddling with his hands and books he was holding.

"Well," Haruhi said, motioning to the first two people, "this is Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi, or Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai as they are commonly called."

"It's nice to meet you, Nat-chan!" Honey chimed, shaking Natsu's hand. Although, Honey couldn't help but notice that Natsu's hand was kind of thin for a male's, but nonetheless, Honey continued in his greeting. "Do you like cake, Nat-chan?"

"Uh," Natsu stuttered, "I-I guess…"

Honey smiled and placed his hands behind his back. "Then we'll have to eat together sometime, Nat-chan!"

Natsu gave a nervous smile, but nodded to Honey's odd request.

Haruhi motioned to the next one in the group. "This is Ootori Kyoya, the vice-president of the Host Club."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Kanagawa-san," Kyoya said, smiling. "I've heard quite a bit about you."

Natsu's face darkened with fear. "And I of you, Ootori-senpai." Natsu soon cowered behind Haruhi. "But from what I've heard you're someone to be quite feared."

Kyoya just continued to smile, thinking what Natsu just said was a compliment.

Haruhi chuckled lightly and motioned to the next on the list. "This is Suoh Tamaki, the president of the Host Club."

Tamaki bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kanagawa Natsu."

"H-Hello," Natsu replied.

Haruhi then motioned to the last two with a small roll of the eyes. "And of course you know Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Y-Yes, I remember," Natsu said smiling. "We're in the same class, right?"

"That's right," the twins said, leaning on each other. They narrowed their eyes suspiciously at Natsu, finding something strange with him. He was thin, a lot thinner than any other boy in Ouran, which was quite odd. Although, the two figured it was due to him not getting out much, exercising, and continuing to…'write' all day.

"Hey, Nat-chan!" Honey chimed. Natsu looked down to Honey, flinching when he saw a rather bright and cheerful smile beaming at himself. "I heard you like writing, is that true?"

"Uh…" Natsu began looking rather worried and began panicking. He slowly began backing up, trying to avoid suspicion at any cost. There was a good chance they could figure out his secret. "Y-Yes, I am. B-B-But it's not l-like I'm a-an-any good…" Natsu began walking backwards, but didn't realize he was standing in front of a table; thus, he tripped over the table and fell, making the tea cups and deserts fly everywhere, especially on him.

"Kanagawa-san!" Haruhi said, surprised.

"Oh dear…" Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. Although, Kyoya was secretly smirking.

"Oops," Hikaru and Kaoru chimed, shrugging without a care in the world. Haruhi elbowed them for being so rude and they frowned in return.

"Are you all right?" Tamaki asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Y-Yes…I'm fine…" Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm terribly sorry about that!"

"It's alright, it happens all the time around here," Tamaki said, smiling and helping to clean up, along with Haruhi.

"O-Oh, you don't have to-" Natsu was cut off by a kind smile from Tamaki, making him quite surprised.

"I can't have you do all the work, now can I?" Tamaki said with a small laugh.

"Hey, guys," Haruhi said, looking at Hikaru and Kaoru, "help out, will ya?"

"Why?" Hikaru and Kaoru said, crossing their arms and pouting. "It was four-eyes' fault, not ours."

"Hey, that's really unnecessary guys!" Haruhi shouted, glaring at them, but the twins just continued to act stubborn.

"No, no, it's true," Natsu said, smiling shyly. "They don't have to do anything, it's my fault for the mess. So, it's best I just clean it up myself."

"And what about you, Nat-chan?" Honey questioned. "Who's going to clean you up?"

Natsu looked at himself, just now realizing his favorite sweater at been dressed in brown tea and yellow cake, along with his pants. "I guess I could last for the day…"

"Absolutely not!" Tamaki shouted, standing to his feet. "As President of the Host Club, I cannot allow such a thing to occur!" Tamaki quickly looked at Haruhi, pouting in his Kingly way. "Haruhi, get Natsu a uniform!"

"Why do I…" Haruhi sighed and gave up in asking why. No else would do it, so it must be her. "Fine… Come on Kanagawa-san." Haruhi then quickly dragged Natsu towards the back, even with his reluctance.

When the back door was shut, and the mess was finally taken care of, the real problem of the matter started.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Tamaki shouted at Hikaru and Kaoru, trying to hit them on top of the head, but he missed.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged and rolled their eyes. "Nothing's wrong!" The truth was, the twins were acting the way they were because they were jealous that Haruhi was paying so much attention to Natsu instead of them.

The bickering soon continued, filling the room and leaving all the girls forgotten about, which in turn made them leave. Although just as quick as the bickering began, it soon left when Haruhi and Natsu walked in.

"It was the best I could find," Haruhi said, shrugging. "It's a little baggy on him, but I think it'll-"

"SO CUTE!" Tamaki said, looking admirably at Natsu.

The Ouran uniform suited him, although the uniform was a bit bigger than expected. The sleeves covered his hands a bit and the pants had to be rolled up just so he didn't step on them.

Tamaki looked over his shoulder and gave a stern look. "Kyoya!"

"Right away," Kyoya said, beginning to write something down in his black book.

Tamaki looked back to Natsu and pointed a finger at him, commandingly. "From today forth, you will be a Host!" Natsu froze in place, as did the twins and Haruhi. "You will be"-after much thinking about what 'type' Natsu could be, Tamaki finally came up with something-"the 'Shy' type! Ever girl loves a shy young man!"

"H-Hold on!" Natsu said, backing away from Tamaki's close distance between them. "I c-can't be a Host, there's no way I can be one! I have no reason to do such things." There were numerous reasons why he couldn't be a Host, and it seemed that one of the reasons hadn't been found out yet.

"On the contrary," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "you did just break a priceless tea set _and _you're borrowing a uniform." Kyoya smiled at Natsu. "I say that's a good enough reason to work for us for a while. Or do you actually have the money to reimburse what you broke?"

Natsu's voice began cracking and his hands tightened around his books. "H-How much would it be?"

"Thousands," Hikaru said, putting his hands behind his head.

"No, I'd say around millions at least," Kaoru said, doing the same thing as his brother.

"MILLIONS?!" Natsu shouted.

"Yep!" Honey chimed. "You see that tea set you broke is one that we only use on special occasions. We rarely use it because of how much it is!" Honey smiled.

"So, in the meantime," Tamaki said, smiling, "you'll work off the debt by being a Host."

"It's seems you'll be getting a new companion, Haruhi," Kyoya said, still writing in his notebook.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya. "Is this really necessary? You shouldn't be dragging more people into this."

Natsu began walking away, panic still raised in his voice. "B-But, I c-can't be a Host! I-I-I'm-" Natsu tripped once again, making his books fly everywhere and making papers fly across the room. "OW!"

Haruhi picked up the paper in front of her and looked at it, then she froze.

"Haru-chan, what's wrong?" Honey asked, skipping up to Haruhi.

Haruhi didn't answer, she was in so much shock that she didn't know what to say.

"What are you looking at?" the twins asked, looking over Haruhi's shoulder. When they saw what she was looking at, they were surprised also.

Tamaki and Mori looked over Haruhi's shoulder, and Tamaki was immediately surprised.

In Haruhi's hand was a transcript copy, one all students at Ouran had to fill out and turn in. In the left hand corner, under gender, was the word "female".

"You're a girl?!" Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins shouted.

"You mean you didn't know?" Kyoya said. "I thought after Haruhi's case you would pay more attention to such things." Kyoya fixed his glasses. "My guess is she was hiding her gender because of the fact that she's 'Hitsoshi Mitsuki', the famous novelist, but that's only an assumption."

Natsu sat up from falling over and looked at everyone's shocked faces. There was nothing she could say to get her out of this. They had figured her out.

* * *

**This story used to exist...until I took it down...NOW IT'S BACK! Because I finally have ideas for it. Yay! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and look forward to hearing from you all. See ya next time!****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Natsu was to become a host at the Host Club after breaking a tea set. She had been under strict training ever since her first day. There were no breaks, and Natsu just continued to break things and cause trouble. She was known for being a klutz, and the Host Club was just realizing it.

"No, no, no!" the twins shouted, scolding Natsu once again for her slouching in the chair. "Sit up straight!" They had offered to help Natsu become more knowledgeable about being a Host; although, their intentions weren't too good at first, they slowly began liking her and accepting her as a part of the group. But, there were those times, such as this one, where she was frustrating.

"I'm trying!" Natsu cried, cringing when the twins hit her with the paper fans they had been using for punishment. The goal was to set down a tray, quietly, and walk away. But so far, Natsu hadn't been able to do it. Thus, she had to start over many times, and the time on their stay was increased. It was about seven o'clock already.

"Let's try again," Hikaru sighed, checking his watch.

Natsu took a deep breath and tried setting down the tray, silently. In the end she set it down, but when she went to back away, she tripped over her own feet and fell.

"Was that one twenty-six, or one twenty-seven?" Kaoru asked, looking at his brother.

"One twenty-seven…" Hikaru answered. "And it's the fourth set she's broken today." Hikaru turned around and looked to Kyoya who was typing at his computer at a nearby table. "Might want to add another set to that list, Kyoya!"

Kyoya gave a small sigh and did so. Truthfully, he wasn't complaining, it just meant more money.

"Why not take a break for a while?" Tamaki suggested, taking a sip of 'commoner coffee'. "Continuing at this rate would just put more stress on her."

"Meaning more messes to clean…" Haruhi sighed, sweeping up a broken tea set.

"I'm sorry," Natsu mumbled, bowing her head. "I'll work harder!"

The twins looked at each other and sighed. "Nothing to be done about it…"

Natsu looked up and was going to say something else, but the twins turned their back to her and began talking to Tamaki about tomorrow's schedule.

"A book fair?" everyone repeated after listening to Tamaki explain.

"Yep!" Tamaki said cheerfully. "A book fair! We'll have shelves everywhere, filled with books! And we'll be dressed as Librarians!" Tamaki smiled and continued to go on about how girls would love sexy librarians. He also continued to go on about how everything would work out. He had everything planned.

"Well," Honey said, yawning and rubbing his eyes, "Takashi and I are going to head home."

"I think I should be going too," Haruhi said. "Dad said he'd be home for dinner tonight, and I haven't prepared anything."

"I think it's about time we all leave," Kyoya said, packing up his things. "Kanegawa, make sure to lock the door."

"Ah, right," Natsu said as she watched everyone leave. Even the twins left, after saying goodbye and swearing they would pick up on the tortures of practice tomorrow evening.

Natsu was then left all alone.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were just about to reach the car parked outside waiting for them, when Hikaru realized he had forgotten something. His cell phone wasn't in his bag, meaning it must have been put in the club room. When he told Kaoru, he offered to come with Hikaru back to the club room, but Hikaru said that would be pointless and that he would be back in a few minutes.

When Hikaru finally reached the club room, he figured it would be empty since everyone had left, but he saw it wasn't. Natsu was still there, scrubbing floors and cleaning tables.

"Why are you still here?" Hikaru questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

Natsu screamed and dropped everything she had in her hands. She quickly turned around, but slipped on the wet rag she had been using and fell backwards onto the ground.

"H-Hikaru?!" Natsu shouted, sitting up. "W-W-Why are y-you still here?"

Hikaru held up his cell phone and lifted an eyebrow. "I forgot something. But you still haven't answered my question."

Natsu stood to her feet, scratching her head sheepishly and digging her toe into the ground. "Well…I…uh…figured that it was the least I could do…" Natsu frowned, a small blush coming to her cheeks. "I'm such a klutz and I break everything I touch, so it was the least I could do to make up for that."

Hikaru stared at Natsu for a moment then laughed. "True, you are a klutz." Natsu looked up shyly and was surprised to get a very judgmental stare from Hikaru. "Although, other then being a klutz, your whole 'I'm a guy' act is really bad."

"Really?" Natsu said, surprised.

Hikaru walked towards Natsu and lifted her arms, he then looked her over. "You may look like a guy, but the way you act and the way you talk in showing you're not." Hikaru leaned in and narrowed his eyes when he saw Natsu's cheeks turn red. "See? You get embarrassed over the stupidest things." Hikaru pulled away and shrugged. "You're 'shy' but you're _too _'shy'. Get it?"

"I understand," Natsu said, nodding. She looked up and smiled, grateful for the words she took as advice. She didn't want anyone to figure out she was a famous _female _author, so she needed to try her best to become the 'Kanegawa Natsu' she's taken up. "Thank you, Hikaru. I'll try doing better!"

Hikaru stood there, speechless. The charming smile startled him and it shocked him that she would listen to his 'advice'. He was really teasing her, but she didn't see it that way.

Hikaru sighed and turned his back to Natsu. "All right, come on, we'll give ya a ride home."

"Oh, but-" Natsu was soon cut off by Hikaru shouting back for her to get a move on. Natsu just smiled and grabbed her things, quickly taking after him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the book fair and the Host Club was busier then ever. So busy, that they had to use to the Library instead of Music Room Three. Though, the Library staff were reluctant at first, but after hearing that they would be putting books back in their rightful places and organizing everything while having club, the staff agreed.

A girl stood on the tips of her toes, trying to put the book back on the top shelf. That was until a long arm reached past her and put the book away for her.

"Oh, Tamaki!" the girl said startled. "Thank you..."

Tamaki smiled at the girl, charming her. "There's no need to thank me. I couldn't have you falling." Tamaki slipped a hand under her chin and leaned in closely. "What kind of Librarian would I be if I let you get hurt on my watch?"

"Oh, Tamaki..." the girl said, blushing.

A few feet away, Haruhi and Natsu were rolling their eyes. They didn't understand how girls could get charmed by that, but it didn't matter at the moment.

"Hey, Natsu!" a girl with brown curls shouted, skipping up to Natsu with a book. "Where would this go?"

Natsu looked at the book and smiled at the girl. "It should be the third isle, second shelf on the left side."

The girl smiled, a small blush coming to her cheeks. "Oh, thank you! You're so knowledgeable about these things!"

Natsu's cheeks flushed (a bit from natural embarrassment). "T-That's n-not fully true... I just spend a l-lot of t-t-time in the Library is all."

"It is true!" another girl with long black hair said, walking up to them. "I've never met a boy who was so into books before!"

"It's cute, really," another girl said, smiling.

Natsu scratched the back of her head, giving a small laugh. Natsu then glanced up a bit, giving a shy smile. "Well, you ladies are the cute ones..."

All the girls, at once, began to sigh. They thought that Natsu's natural shyness was cute and adorable, making them just want to hug her. On top of that, the girls found it adorable how the Hosts were dressed as Librarians (glasses, white shirts with brown vests, black pants and shoes, and loose red, string, ties). The outfit for Natsu was a little bigger then expected, which just gave her the natural "I'm shy" look.

After a about an hour, Natsu was walking around putting books back on the shelves. All the books she held were from the book reading earlier. Some girls read to Honey and Mori; Tamaki read to the group he had, even though he made a few mistakes; and Haruhi read to her group. The only people that were missing were the twins and Kyoya (who said he had something to do elsewhere and left for the hour).

Natsu stopped and put a book on the shelf. She looked over the name of the next book and read it out loud to herself. After reading the name, she tried remembering where it was in the Library. That was until her concentration was interrupted by a light breeze on her neck.

"AH!" Natsu screamed, dropping all her books and quickly turning around. Her back hit the bookshelf, and she found herself pinned by the twins, who were the ones who blew on her neck.

"What are you doing, Natsu?" the twins asked in unison, smirking mischievously.

"J-Just p-p-putting some b-books back," Natsu stuttered, her blue eyes meeting their golden brown.

"Oh really?" The words were stretched, which just made Natsu feel like she was about to get into trouble because of them. She knew how they loved teasing her for her reactions (which most of the time she couldn't help).

"W-What is it you two want?" Natsu asked, hesitantly.

The twins looked at each other and smirked.

"Actually," Kaoru said, looking back to Natsu, "we were looking for a book."

"And so," Hikaru continued, "we wanted you to find it for us."

"Oh..." Natsu said, a bit calmer now. "What were you looking for?"

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at each other, then leaned in closer to Natsu, making her back up even more into the bookshelf.

"Well, we're looking..." Hikaru whispered into Natsu's ear.

"For something..." Kaoru continued whispering in Natsu's other ear.

The twins then whispered the same thing into both of her ears, and her face turned red.

"W-W-What?!" Natsu shouted, her eyes widening.

The twins pulled away and looked at Natsu's face, then began laughing. They were laughing so hard that they had to lean on each other for support.

"How could you believe such an obvious lie?" Hikaru laughed.

"It's not like we would ever want to read something like that!" Kaoru laughed.

Natsu glared at the two and was silent for a moment. She then took a deep breath and began walking away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Hikaru said, grabbing Natsu's shoulder.

"What?" Natsu questioned, looking back over her shoulder. She wasn't the shy girl they liked teasing. She was angry.

"We really did come to ask you to find a book," Kaoru said, smiling.

Natsu narrowed her eyes at them.

"We're telling the truth," Hikaru said, giving a small smile.

"What book?" Natsu asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "And please don't say-"

"We actually wanted to..." Hikaru said, looking to his brother. It seems that Hikaru was too embarrassed to say it, so he turned to his brother.

Kaoru smiled, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Well, we actually wanted to read one of your books."

Natsu's eyes widened. "W-What?" She was genuinely surprised by what they said.

"Well," Hikaru said, "we know where to find them, it's just we're not sure which one would be the best to start with."

"So," Kaoru continued, "we wanted to get the author's opinion."

Natsu blinked at the twins, wondering, exactly, what to say. How was she supposed to answer them? Either way, she soon smiled gently.

"All right," Natsu answered, "I'll find ya one."

After walking over to the shelf where her books were, she looked up and read off the titles to herself. When she found the title that would be best for them to start out with, she reached for it. But, sadly, she was too short to reach it.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other and then back to the book Natsu was reaching for.

Natsu paused when two arms passed by her and took the book off the shelf. She looked at the twins and smiled when she saw them holding the book.

"Thanks, Guys!" Natsu said, laughing.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Haruhi said, running up to them. "Kyoya-senpai is telling us all to get together."

"All right," Natsu said, nodding and following Haruhi.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood there for a moment longer, watching as Natsu and Haruhi walk away. For some reason, they felt a bit strange.

* * *

That night, Hikaru walked back into the bedroom, returning from his shower. He was drying his hair as he opened the door and was surprised to see Kaoru sitting there, on the bed, reading.

Hikaru sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Today was so tiring..."

Kaoru didn't answer, nor look at his brother. Instead he just turned the page in the book and continued onwards.

"What are you reading?" Hikaru questioned.

"That book Natsu showed us," Kaoru answered. He looked to his brother. "Wanna a read?"

Hikaru shook his head, burying his face into his pillow. "Na, I'll read it later, maybe..."

"We all know that's not true," Kaoru said, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess," Hikaru mumbled. "Just tell me what it's about tomorrow."

Kaoru smiled a bit and then looked back at the book, continuing to read down the page. Every time he turned a page, he always had the small question roaming through his head: What was her expression when writing this?


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had past since the Ouran Host Club Book Fair (dubbed by thee: King of the Host Club) and everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as everything _could _be when dealing with those _terrific _(more of mischievous) Hosts.

"Morning," Natsu sighed, setting down her books on the desk. She then let out another sigh.

"Natsu!" the Hitachiin Twins cheered, running up to her and wrapping their arms around her shoulders. "Great timing!"

Natsu looked up, drowsily. She had zoned out and didn't really understand what they were saying.

"Which do you think is better?" Kaoru began.

"Eyeball grapes in hands? Or Blood Juice in a skull?" Hikaru finished. The two were gathering ideas for the Host Clubs 'Halloween Feast', which Tamaki had asked them to do under specific circumstances.

"Both sound completely and utterly gross," Natsu answered. "So my answer would have to be neither…" Natsu the slipped away from the twins' grasps and sat down in her seat. She then sighed again.

"What died and got you depressed?" Hikaru questioned as he and his brother pulled up chairs and leaned their elbows against the table. But, they soon recoiled when Natsu slammed her head against the desk and groaned.

"Something wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Tired…" Natsu said. "I was up all night trying to finish a manuscript that's due today after school… It's suppose to be a Halloween special in a magazine…"

"'Fan Fair Mag'?" Hikaru and Kaoru questioned.

Natsu looked up questionably at the twins. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

The twins looked at each other, resting their chins on their hands (like a mirror image).

"Our mother bought one the other day," Hikaru said.

"And on the back it said something about a special issue written by 'Masaki Hitsoshi'," Kaoru finished.

"It's as simple as putting a puzzle together." The two shrugged and then looked at Natsu, only to see her face buried in her hands. The gentle breaths that she released let them know she was asleep.

The twins looked at each other and gave a devious smile. They leaned in close to Natsu and shouted, "Natsu!"

"Ah!" Natsu screamed, sitting up quickly. She leaned back and looked at Hikaru and Kaoru, only to have them laugh at her. Natsu stood to her feet, trying to walk away, only to trip on her own two feet.

"Running away?" the two chimed, getting Natsu to her feet.

"S-Stop teasing me, Guys…" Natsu mumbled, puffing out her cheeks.

Hikaru and Kaoru poked Natsu's cheeks and chuckled.

"Aw, we can't do that," Hikaru said.

"Not when you have such great reactions," Kaoru said. The two then laughed at Natsu and her dismay.

* * *

_Later that day…_

"Has anyone seen Natsu?" Tamaki asked, looking to each member of the Host Club. It was a few minutes before club started, and a the young 'shy' host was no where to be seen.

"I've asked around and Nat-chan seems to have gone to the Library," Honey said. "After that, no one seems to have seen her."

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"I've gotten the same information," Kyoya answered, typing on his computer. "The only places I can think to where she ran off too are the Libraries and Gardens, both perfect places for writing."

Tamaki pondered that over and then turned to the twins and Haruhi. "Any ideas?"

The twins shrugged.

"When I saw her earlier she seemed a bit pale," Haruhi answered, looking up to the ceiling in thought.

"That's right!" Hikaru said, seeming to remember something.

"She did mention that she hadn't gotten sleep in a few days," Kaoru finished, glancing to his brother.

"Well, if that's the case," Kyoya said, fixing his glasses with a frown, "she most likely nodded off somewhere."

"Men!" Tamaki shouted enthusiastically. "And Haruhi of course,"-Haruhi rolled her eyes-"we need to find Natsu and bring her back!"

"Aye, Sir!" everyone said before dispersing.

* * *

It was a fork in the road and the twins were stuck.

"Should we split up?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe…" Kaoru said.

The two looked at each other, wondering what they were going to do.

"It's only for a few minutes, right?" Kaoru asked again.

"R-Right, we'll be fine!" Hikaru said, chuckling. "You go left and I go right, all right?"

"Got it," Kaoru said, nodding. The two began running off in their given directions, before stopping.

"If we don't find her, meet back here!" the both said, turning back to the other. They then smiled and nodded, then ran off again, all in hope of finding the female writer.

* * *

"Hey, Natsu!" Hikaru shouted while walking down the halls. "Where are ya?" Hikaru opened classrooms, closets, every door he came to just to find her. A few times he accidentally stepped in on a young couple by themselves or accidentally walked in on something else he didn't need to see, but all in all: there was no sign of Natsu.

"Come on, Natsu!" Hikaru called again, as if calling a dog. "Where are you?"

Hikaru turned a corner and stopped walking for a moment. Where was she? There was the chance Kaoru found her, or maybe one of the others, but wouldn't he be contacted if that were the case?

Hikaru reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. No calls, no texts. Nothing. He gave a small sigh and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru turned around and was surprised to find Natsu standing in front of him. "Natsu? Where have you been?"

"In the science lab," Natsu said, pointing with her right hand while she used her left to cover her yawn. "I doused off under the counter. What are you doing here? And where's Kaoru?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and rubbed Natsu's head. "Kaoru's off looking for you, You Idiot! We've all been wondering where you've been so we went looking!" Hikaru laughed. "Only to find you sleeping. Kyoya's not going to be too happy when he finds out."

Natsu was quite frightened at the mention of Kyoya being angry, especially at her. "I'm so sorry!" Natsu bowed her head. "I-I d-d-didn't mean to make everyone look for me! Y-You didn't-"

"Well," Hikaru said, cutting Natsu off, "you're part of the Host Club now, so it's only natural." Hikaru smirked and poked Natsu's forehead. "Plus, what would we do without our amusing klutz?"

Natsu frowned. "I-I am not a klutz!"

Hikaru laughed. "Anyhow, we should go find Kaoru and get back to the Host Club."

"Right," Natsu said.

The two then began walking down the hall, on their way to find Kaoru.

* * *

Hikaru has noticed that in the small time he and Natsu had made their way back to the place he and his brother split, Natsu's face began to get a bit paler than before. When he had first seen her he had figured it was just the lighting in the hall, but that wasn't the case.

"Hey, Natsu," Hikaru said, "you all right? You seem a bit…pale…"

Natsu looked up and gave a light, half hearted, smile. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

"You sure?" Hikaru questioned.

"Yeah." Natsu didn't say anything more then that.

Hikaru hadn't said anything, but Natsu's pace began to slow. He didn't think much of it, but he tried walking at her pace.

"Hey, Hikaru, think we could slow down?" Natsu said.

"We're already walking as slow as possible," Hikaru said, stopping in his tracks and looking at Natsu. "You sure you're all right?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Natsu said, stepping away from the hand Hikaru was about to touch her with. "We should just get back before anyone is worried."

"They're already worried," Hikaru said under his breath. He then continued walking until he reached the stairs, where he proceeded to go down.

Natsu stood at the top for a moment, blinking a bit because her vision was getting the better of her. She then rubbed her eyes and began descending the steps, making her way to Hikaru.

"Hey, watch your step there," Hikaru said, turning around and looking at Natsu. "That step can be-" He was cut off when Natsu slipped on said step and began falling forward. Hikaru quickly caught her by the waist though, keeping her from tumbling down any further. That's when he noticed how warm she was.

Hikaru quickly pushed Natsu away and felt her forehead. "You have a fever! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm fine!" Natsu said, smiling. "It's just a small fever from being sleep deprivation…"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, knowing she wasn't thinking right. 'Deprivation' was not the word she should have said.

"You mean _deprived, _right?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah…" Natsu said groggily. Natsu soon lost balance on her feet and her knees gave way, making her fall into Hikaru.

"H-Hey!" Hikaru said, trying to get her to stand. But she just wouldn't. She was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu was soon beginning to open her eyes, only to see the familiar Salmon pink ceiling in front of her. Right then she knew she was in the backroom of Music Room Three. She wondered how she got there, but she sort of knew the answer already.

Natsu sat up and looked around. She was alone in the room and by the noise outside, club was going on, or something was happening.

Natsu reached up to her forehead and felt something across it, it was a cool pack. She pealed it off and threw it in a nearby trashcan, then she walked towards the door.

"Hey, Nat-chan!" Honey said, skipping up to Natsu when she opened the door. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine," Natsu said, surprised. "What exactly happened?"

"Fever…" Mori answered as he walked by, carrying a bunch of boxes. He then set them down on a table and walked away again to grab more boxes.

"After Hika-chan found you, you fainted," Honey said, smiling. "Haru-chan then took care of you."

"Oh," Natsu said. Natsu bowed her head apologetically. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's all right, Nat-chan," Honey said.

"As long as you know you need to take care of yourself better, then there's nothing to be sorry about." Natsu looked up and saw Tamaki there with his hands on his hips. He smiled and Natsu returned the smile, reassured.

"As long as it doesn't happen again that is," Kyoya added, walking by. Natsu frowned and scratched the back of her head nervously. Kyoya soon began counting the boxes Mori had brought in, ignoring any further conversation. Kyoya wrote down something in his little black book, then looked a bit disgruntled. "Tamaki, what happened to the last box?"

"What last box?" Tamaki questioned.

"There were supposed to be forty-five boxes, but I only see forty-four boxes. Where's the last one?"

Tamaki was silent for a while and didn't seem to have an answer for Kyoya. That's when the front doors to the Music Room opened.

"Found it!" the twins chimed, both helping each other carry a single box.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked, looking at all the boxes. "And what are the boxes for?"

"Halloween," everyone in the room answered. Natsu blink blankly, like she was just hearing of the holiday.

"You mean you don't remember?" Tamaki said, perplexed. "The Host Club is holding a 'Halloween Feast' tomorrow, and so we're preparing."

"It's going to be so much fun!" Honey chimed. "There's going to be cake and lots of it!"

Natsu pondered the thought for a moment, until she suddenly felt a breeze against her neck. She screamed and quickly backed away, only to trip and fall, toppling over an open box on one of the tables.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Haruhi shouted. "Why'd you do that?! You know Natsu's not 100%!"

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged, smirking at each other.

"What's the harm in having a little fun before Halloween?" Hikaru said.

Natsu sat up, trying to see why there was a bunch of shouting and all, but all she saw was darkness. "Um, guys?"

Everyone looked at Natsu and were surprised to find her head stuck in a Pumpkin mask. Originally the mask was just to sit on a table and wasn't meant for people to wear, which was most likely the reason it got stuck.

Hikaru and Kaoru soon found themselves laughing hysterically. They didn't mean to cause that much trouble, but whenever they decided to tease Natsu they always got the best reactions. The two soon stopped laughing when they were suddenly hit on top of the head by Haruhi. They looked at her and cowered when they saw her cold glare. She was telling them to help. The two sighed and tried helping. Kaoru grabbed Natsu's waist while Hikaru took the mask, then they began to pull.

The mask came off with a loud _POP _and Hikaru fell backwards. Kaoru toppled backwards with Natsu still in his arms and he found himself stuck underneath her.

Natsu rubbed her head. She looked up and was frozen. Her cheeks flushed crimson and her chest clinched. Kaoru was less than an inch away from her face.

"You all right?" Kaoru asked giving a small smile to hide his embarrassment.

"Y-Yes," Natsu answered as Kaoru helped her to her feet.

"All right!" Tamaki shouted, breaking everyone's attention and drawing it back to himself. "Now onto costumes!"

"C-Costumes?" Natsu and Haruhi both said in the same manner. Neither were looking forward to it. Pretty soon they were both dragged off towards racks and racks of clothes (from who knows where) and were being forced to find a costume.

"Something wrong, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. "Your face is a bit red."

"Hm?" Kaoru said, looking to Hikaru. Kaoru then smiled to his brother getting rid of the muddled expression, which wasn't shown very often unless he was really perplexed about something. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Hikaru lifted an eyebrow, but soon smiled. "All right." The two then went off to look for their own costumes, fully prepared to give the new host a Halloween she would _never _forget.

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry for the…late update? But, I've been busy. Anyway, I just recently got a twitter, so if you all want to check it out, then go right ahead. I have the link in my profile!**

**Thanks for reading and all the support given! See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Why must I be here…?" Natsu mumbled to herself. She stood in the far corner of the room, hoping not to be noticed at any cost. It was too embarrassing in what she had to wear. Why was Tamaki so insistent on her wearing a costume? If the twins hadn't brought up her debt in the conversation, maybe she could have gotten away with not wearing one.

"It isn't all that bad," Kyoya said, writing in his notebook. There was a small smile on his face, making Natsu know that he was enjoying her torment. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Little Fairy."

Natsu sighed and looked over her outfit. Yes, indeed she was a fairy. Tamaki had stated, as such, "Making the 'shy' type the fairy would have the girls swarming in." But at this point, Natsu had stayed away from everyone and let Haruhi get all the attention with the usually attention the others got.

"If you keep standing here, you're debt isn't going to just go away by itself," Kyoya said again.

"Do I have to?" Natsu squeaked, glancing up to Kyoya.

"Only if you want your debt to increase," he answered. "And from the six tea sets, four vases, and five chairs you broke this morning and afternoon, I would consider not making your debt any higher than it already is." Kyoya then looked at Natsu and smiled charmingly. "Now, go entertain like we hired you to do."

Natsu cringe, but quickly ran off to…well…actually she didn't know where she was going. Before she knew exactly what was going on, the lights had gotten shut off.

"Now," Tamaki's voice echoed, "it is time for the main event of this evening." Natsu looked around for where the 'Host King' was and soon found him on stage with a candle in his hand. "Scary stories with a Host." Tamaki smiled charmingly, making all his clients (even the girls that weren't his clients) sigh. "Now is your chance to grab your favorite Host and tell scary stories around candlelight."

As quickly as that was said, Natsu was yanked by the arm and found herself in front of the three girls that requested her. In fact, they were probably the only ones that asked for her.

"Natsu, lets tell scary stories together!" they chimed.

"Did I hear 'scary stories'…?" a creepy voice said from behind.

Natsu felt a chill down her spine and she slowly looked over her shoulder to see a man in a black robe and a cat puppet on his hand. Natsu screamed and backed up into something behind her, which just made her scream even more.

"Nekozawa," two familiar voices said. Natsu looked up and saw that what she had ran into was Hikaru and Kaoru. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were going to be having a scary story gathering," Nekozawa said, smiling and moving the puppet like it was talking instead. "I was hoping I could join you." Nekozawa looked to Natsu and the girls. "I know _very _good horror stories." Nekozawa then laughed, which just made Natsu and the girls even more disturbed.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. They then pulled out two flashlights and pointed them at Nekozawa, turning them on.

"AH!" Nekozawa screamed. He then ran away back into the Black Magic Club room.

"What was that about…?" the girls stuttered, clinging to each other.

"Never mind that," Hikaru said.

"Weren't we all going to tell stories together?" Kaoru smiled.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Natsu asked, narrowing her eyes at the twins.

"Well," the twins chimed, "we wanted to join you."

"Oh, I have a great idea!" Honey chimed, running up to the group with a candle in his hands. "Why doesn't Nat-chan tell us a story?" Honey then smiled sweetly.

"I-I don't think t-that's a good idea," Natsu stuttered.

"Oh, come on now, Natsu," one girl said, pleading.

"You said you write, right?" another said, smiling.

"You'd be a perfect story teller!" the third said.

Natsu scratched her head, pondering what she should do.

"You do it and I'll forget about all the stuff you broke this morning," Kyoya said, passing by.

Natsu sighed. _Well, it is just __**one **__story, _she thought. _What's the harm? _ "Fine…"

"All right!" the Hosts shouted together. The twin grabbed Natsu by the hand and sat her down on a pillow that Honey had gotten. The candle sat in the middle of the floor, illuminating Natsu's face lightly, along with the twins, Honey and Mori, and the girls that had come along with them.

Natsu thought for a moment and she slowly picked words for a story in her head. Pretty soon, not even seconds later, she began. After about two minutes, she had everyone quacking in their shoes.

"…the girl continued to walk down the hall, looking for any sign of where the voice was coming from," Natsu continued. "But when she reached the hall, she found a mirror. She peered into the mirror, wondering how it got there. In all the years she never remembered a mirror. That's when she saw it… Long, black strands of hair handing from the ceiling. Tangled into the hair were parts of people: hands, feet, torsos, legs… and heads." Natsu was so into telling the story she didn't see the other Host begin to listen in. "The girl jumped back and fell to the ground. She quickly got up and turned around to run away, but…" Natsu stopped.

"But what…?" the girls all said, hugging each other for comfort.

Natsu smirked. Her smirked spooked them all. "Behind her stood the woman with black hair, looking directly at her with no emotion in her eyes." Natsu took a breath. "And in a shaky voice she said"-Natsu's voice went to a whisper-"'Do not disturb'… The girl was never seen from that day forth, and neither was the hotel." As if on cue a gust from an open window blew the candle out, making everyone scream.

The candle was quickly lit again by Haruhi, who didn't seem so amused with the story.

"Now who's going…?" Natsu asked, as if she said nothing before that.

"We'll go," the twins said. Before anyone could say anything, they began telling their story. It was a bit more frightening then Natsu's, which in turn frightened the young writer. She was shaking in her spot, trying to keep it to herself, but it didn't work.

Suddenly, Natsu felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a voice whisper in her ear, _"I've found you…"_

Natsu screamed and ended up falling over in her process to stand up. The twins were laughing hystericly, and Natsu learned that the person who had touched her and whispered to her was none other than Kaoru.

"I can't believe you freaked out that much," Kaoru laughed. He then opened his eyes and found himself inches away from Natsu's face. It seems that Natsu had fallen on him, which everyone else had failed to notice. Hikaru being too busy trying to calm everyone, which distracted them.

The two were silent and continued to stare at each other for a moment. That was until Tamaki said something. "Well, that's enough scary stories today." The two quickly pulled away before the lights came on.

"Wow, Natsu," Hikaru said, patting Natsu's shoulder, "I couldn't believe how loud you screamed!"

Natsu glared at Hikaru. "You shouldn't scare people like that!" Before Natsu could continue, Tamaki had called her over to help clean up.

Hikaru looked to Kaoru and noticed Kaoru wasn't facing him. "Hey, Kaoru, something wrong?"

Kaoru looked at his brother, the blush that had blessed his cheeks was gone and he was back to normal. "Y-Yeah, fine." Hikaru smiled and Kaoru smiled back, forgetting about what had happened.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had pasted since the Host Club Halloween Feast and everything had been oddly quiet for the most part. Of course there was the still bickering between Tamaki and the twins; then there was the occasional fainters from the guests. But other than that, everything had been silent. No teasing of Natsu (a few broken dishes but nothing major); no teasing of Haruhi; oddly there was no teasing whatsoever.

"Why hasn't anything happened?" Tamaki whispered to the other hosts. In other words, he had dragged Honey, Mori, Kyoya, Haruhi, and Natsu to a secret meeting where the discussion of the twins' recent behavior would transpire.

"I do admit that it's odd for them not to create mischief," Kyoya said, looking at his black book. "Their ratings have gone down in the last three days…" Everyone looked at Kyoya, surprised to see him actually _angry _about this. Usually you would figure Kyoya to be happy nothing troublesome was happening in club, but when it comes to ratings and what was pleasing to the guests, he got irritated when it fell beyond it should.

"What should we do, Tama-chan?" Honey asked, hugging Usa-chan.

"What do we do indeed…?" Tamaki said, rubbing his chin. He looked back to Natsu and Haruhi, who were minding their own business. "Has anything happened that you two know of?"

Natsu and Haruhi glanced at Tamaki, then to each other, then back to Tamaki. "Nope, nothing."

Tamaki, Honey, Natsu, and Haruhi suddenly jumped when the doors to the Host Club opened. Hikaru and Kaoru came strolling in, looking rather…well…they weren't depressed, per say, they just seemed unlike themselves when they had frowns.

"Morning…" the mumbled, walking by everyone. They then took their seat at a table near the window and looked out it, sighing.

"Something's wrong…" Tamaki said again.

"I thought we established that earlier…?" Haruhi said.

"Natsu!" Tamaki shouted, grabbing Natsu from her chair and pushing her towards Hikaru and Kaoru. "You go figure out what's wrong!"

"M-Me?!" Natsu shrieked, pointing at herself when she looked back at Tamaki. Tamaki simply nodded silently and shooed Natsu away, along with Honey and Mori at his side. Natsu sighed in response and looked towards the twins. She then stepped towards them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru?"

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced over their shoulders, seeing Natsu behind them, twiddling with her hands and looking rather nervous.

"S-Something wrong?" Natsu asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then back at Natsu. "Why are you asking?"

"W-Well…" Natsu stuttered again, continuing to twiddle with her hands. "W-We're all a bit worried…"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other again and then back at Natsu. "We're bored."

Natsu, and everyone else, was taken aback by what the two said.

Hikaru leaned back in his chair. "We've run out of pranks."

"And we don't feel like having a fake fight again," Kaoru said, shrugging and leaning back in his seat.

"So plainly," they both said, "we're bored."

"BORED?!" Tamaki shouted, grinding his hands against their heads. "All that _moping _was because you two were _bored_?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru slapped Tamaki's hands away. They then laid eyes on Natsu and got the perfect idea. They quickly got up and ran over to Natsu, grabbing her hands.

"Play with us!" they both said, smiling brightly.

"W-What?" Natsu said, surprised. Before Natsu could even give an answer, she was dragged off by the twins to…who-knows-where…


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu peeked around the corner. They were gone, she had finally gotten away. Natsu sighed and turned around, leaning back against the wall.

"You should learn by now that running won't get you anywhere."

Natsu turned her head to see the Hitachiin Twins, leaning against the wall calmly looking at her. Natsu immediately screamed at the top of her lungs, making it echo all the way down the hall to Music Room Three. The Host Club members that were left behind were surprised by the sudden noise, but they quickly ignored it when it left their ears, figuring it was something else of no importance.

"H-How d-d-d-did you f-find me?!" Natsu stuttered, trying to back away, but she just ended up closer to the wall.

"It's not hard to find you really," Hikaru said with a shrug.

"Just look at how you're dressed," Kaoru said with the same shrug.

"You're like a cat trying to blend in with a bunch of dogs," they both said. They soon grabbed Natsu's wrists and began dragging her away as she kicked and screamed to be released. "Let's go!"

Natsu continued to kick and scream as the twins pulled her out of Ouran and through the court yard.

"Where are you taking me?!" Natsu shouted.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. They flashed their usual mischievous grins and said, "You'll see!"

* * *

"Why are we here…?" Natsu asked, looking up to the big building in front of her. It was a hair salon. It was famous for having great stylists and was a place that actors, and actresses a like, were seen to be coming. Although, Natsu knew it had some of the highest prices imaginable.

"Quit standing around and get a move on!" the twins said, pushing Natsu through the doors.

"W-Wait!" Natsu screamed, but she was already inside. When she opened her eyes, she was amazed. Chairs upon rows of chairs in front of sparkly mirrors and counters; millions of shelves holding numerous hair products; and porcelain white sinks with shower facets. "W-Wow…" That was all Natsu could answer with.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" A young woman with light peach, curly, hair came skipping up to the twins and Natsu. She wore a stripped blue, pink, and green shirt with blue shorts and black apron around her waist. "I haven't seen you too for quite some time!"

"Hello, Mira!" the twins chimed, returning the hug the woman gave them.

"What brings you here this time?" Mira asked. She brought her hand up to the twins head and pulled on their hair lightly. "You don't need a cut, so what else are you here for?" Mira then saw Natsu, cowering back when her eyes met Mira's. "Who's this cutie?"

Kaoru and Hikaru put their arms around Natsu and pushed her forward.

"This is Natsu," Hikaru said smiling.

"She's a new host at the Host Club," Kaoru finished.

"Oh…" Mira said, crossing her arms and putting a hand to her mouth.

"She's actually Hitsoshi Mitsuki!" the twins said, smiling innocently.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Natsu shouted, but she was soon cut off when Mira suddenly grabbed her hands.

"_You're _Hitsoshi Mitsuki?!" Mira shouted, a blush covering her cheeks and a cheerful light in her eyes. "I love your books!"

"Y-You do?" Natsu said, shocked.

"Of course!" Mira said, laughing. "They're amazing! I especially love 'Without the Whispering Rules'." Mira winked. "Greatest story I have ever read."

Natsu's face flushed red and her eyes focused on the ground. "T-Thank y-you…"

"So what can I do for you?" Mira said, placing her hands on her hips and looking to the twins now. "Cut? Shampoo? Color? Perm? Maybe you'd like-"

"We need you to make this one look less feminine!" the twins said, shoving Natsu forward.

"Huh?" Mira and Natsu said.

"You see," Kaoru said, smiling, "Natsu's been hiding that she's a girl in order to not draw attention to herself."

"So," Hikaru continued, putting his hands in his pockets, "after convincing the Boss, we let her join the Host Club."

Natsu blinked blankly at the twins. That was, almost, a complete lie. They didn't say anything about her having debt, more debt than any person could imagine, nor did they mention how Tamaki was the one who fully dragged her into the Host Club, with Kyoya's suggestions of course.

"All right," Mira said, winking, "I'll do my best! When you see her next, you won't even recognize her." Mira then grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled her toward the back, away from the twins prying eyes.

"Give her the complete makeover!" the twins shouted from the lobby.

Natsu had a bad feeling about this.


	9. Chapter 9

"All right, boys!" Mira said, walking into the lobby.

"Done already?" Hikaru said, getting up from his chair while Kaoru stayed seated.

Mira nodded and smiled brightly. "Say 'hello' to the new host of your club." Mira stepped to the side and pushed Natsu, who was hiding behind her, forward.

Hikaru froze for a moment and when Kaoru heard Hikaru not saying anything, he looked up and froze also when he laid eyes on Natsu. Natsu's appearance had changed drastically. Her shaggy hair seemed more laid back and controlled, but still fell in her face to give her that shy look; her glasses were gone, revealing those blue eyes the twins always saw behind the dirty glass; and her clothes seemed a bit more pined and not looking like they were about to fall off at any given moment.

"What do you think, boys?" Mira said, hugging Natsu from behind. "Cute or what?" Mira smiled even more when she noticed the small blush on Hikaru and Kaoru's faces. But she found herself laughing when Kaoru's face went even redder than his brother's.

"I take it from your looks that it's good," Mira said, snickering with a wink towards both boys, making their faces turn a bit redder then before.

"I don't think this will work," Natsu said, walking forward stiffly. "I feel out of place and I stand out too much."

Kaoru and Hikaru, who had snapped out of their…daydreams, crossed their arms and narrowed their eyes at Natsu.

"Natsu," Hikaru scolded, "the first thing about being a host is 'standing out'."

"If you plan to make it anywhere in our club, you need to show your charm," Kaoru also scolded.

Mira chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. "All right you three, quit bickering in my shop and get out."

"But, what about-" Natsu was cut off when Mira winked at her.

"Consider it a 'Return of a Favor'," Mira then walked away to deal with more customers.

"What was that all about…?" Natsu mumbled. Before she could question any longer, she was dragged out by the twins and was soon trying to keep up with their constant pulling down the street.

After being dragged alone for lunch, Hikaru and Kaoru had _insisted _on being shown around the square. Of course, they had gone other times, but thought it would be more to be shown around by Natsu. Maybe a commoner knew more about it than they ever could.

At the moment, Natsu had been dragged by the twins into a shop where they continued to look around. Natsu choose that instead of just standing there and looking around foolishly, she should also look around for something to buy, that was until she was interrupted.

"Kanegawa Natsu, is that really you?"

Natsu turned around, still holding the small snow globe which had come out for Christmas already (even though it was still a month or two away) and saw one of the people she _never _thought she would see again. An old classmate, and her friends, from middle school. Kitsuragi Isa, a tall, deep brown haired girl with pigtails. She popular back in middle school, popular being in a good way with guys, but not so much with girls. She didn't have a very good reputation.

"Wow," Isa said, looking genuinely shocked, "I can't believe you're still around."

"Yeah," Natsu said, nodding, "still around…" Natsu then laughed. "How have you been, Kitsuragi-san?"

"Oh, I've been terrific!" Isa said, smiling. She then continued to talk about herself until she brought up middle school. "I can't believe how much you've changed though…" Isa looked over Natsu, slightly disgusted. "You still cross dress though. And you're going to Ouran?" Isa smirked. "How'd you get in? Everyone knows you're not rich."

"Actually…" Before Natsu could fully explain anything, one of Isa's friends spoke up.

"Maybe she bribed her way in?" the girl said, laughing. "Everyone knew how much Kanegawa was a teacher's pet."

Natsu couldn't say anything, because she had no come back for it.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked back over their shoulders when they heard annoying female laughter. That's when they saw Natsu being crowded by a bunch of girls and began to get suspicious. So, they crept over, close enough to hear.

"You never did get a boyfriend in middle school, did you, Natsu?" Isa said, smirking. "You were so busy with all those stupid stories that you never even associated with anyone!"

"Well," Natsu said, "I was right not to."

"What?" Isa said, shocked, along with her fellow 'friends'.

Natsu smile brightly, and innocently, but what she said _wasn't _innocent. Far from it. "Well, if I stuck around and got my nose into other people's business, like you, and found myself trying to get attention from everyone, I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have."

Hikaru and Kaoru covered their mouths from bursting out laughing. It was so hard to believe that Natsu was, sort of, sticking up for herself. She seemed so shy and far from expression herself.

"You trying to imply something?" Isa said, crossing her arms and glaring at Natsu.

Natsu was speechless, her years of middle school were coming back to her and she wasn't enjoying it. She slowly found herself beginning to panic.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and nodded, knowing they needed to do something about this. So, they did something, which included them having a bit of fun on the side.

"Hey, Natsu," Kaoru said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking up to Natsu, "so this is where you've been?"

"Kaoru…" Natsu said, a bit startled. She soon jumped involuntarily when Kaoru wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Who are you friends?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"J-Just some friends from middle school," Isa answered quickly. "Isn't that right, Natsu?"

Natsu didn't answer, even if Isa was giving her a rather cold glare because of her silence.

"Oi, Kaoru, Natsu," Hikaru said, walking up to the two also, "we need to be leaving before-" Hikaru stopped talking when he noticed Isa. "Friends of yours?"

"Y-Yes!" Isa chimed, smiling flirtingly. Even so, Hikaru brushed her off and hugged Natsu in a similar fashion that Kaoru did.

"Oh?" Hikaru said. "I've never heard anything about you people."

"And we know _everything_ about Natsu," Kaoru said, giving a mischievous smile.

Natsu's face flushed from embarrassment and the implication behind Kaoru's words, even though she knew he was just fooling around.

"W-What relationship are you…three…in?" one of Isa's friends asked, lifting an eyebrow. She figured there was no way they were in _that _kind of relationship.

"Well," Hikaru said, smiling, "it's exactly as it looks." Hikaru hugged Natsu tighter and nestled his head closer to Natsu's face.

"We have _lots _of fun when it's just the three of us," Kaoru said, doing the same thing. "So if you don't mind…"

"Leave." Hikaru and Kaoru narrowed their eyes at Isa.

Isa backed up a bit, surprised at their tone and look towards her and her crew. On top of that she was surprised that Natsu could even have a boyfriend, let alone two of them, if you would even call them that.

"Come on, Natsu!" the twins chimed, pulling Natsu away from Isa and her friends. "We should get going before it gets late, you know how tired you get. And we weren't planning on letting you get _any _sleep tonight."

Natsu's face flushed again, but she suddenly felt relieved when she was away from Isa. There was always that point where she remember middle school and the old days before that, which meant not so pleasant images to the young writer.

"Hey, Natsu, ya even paying attention?" Hikaru said, nudging Natsu in the side.

"Oh, sorry, Hikaru," Natsu said, glancing up to both twins. "What were you saying?"

"We were asking about that whole charade back there," Kaoru said, pointing a thumb back over his shoulder, implying Isa and her crew.

"Oh, that," Natsu said, laughing lighting, "nothing ya need to worry about. Isa and her friends are just a few people from my middle school."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, frowning. They looked back at Natsu and saw her smile, which was faked. "What aren't you telling us?"

Natsu blinked blankly at the two and then began laughing, hard. Hikaru and Kaoru stopped in their tracks and watched as Natsu continued to have a laughing fit. It was the first time ever hearing her laugh, and they couldn't deny it wasn't adorable.

"You two should have seen your expressions!" Natsu said, drying the tears that had fallen when she was laughing. "That was priceless!" Hikaru and Kaoru pouted. "All right! I'm sorry, but it was too funny." Natsu smiled at the two, placing her hands in her pockets, acting more natural around them now. "It's really nothing, guys. But, thank you for coming when you did." Natsu titled her head to the side and smiled with a light giggle.

Hikaru and Kaoru took in a sharp breath, startled by the sudden pounding in their chests. She was so adorable, like a lost puppy they just wanted to take home. Hikaru and Kaoru soon found themselves hugging the said puppy, nuzzling they're faces in her hair.

"AW, so adorable!" they chimed, smiling.

Natsu just looked down at her feet, her face turning a bright crimson. But before she could even ask them to let go of her, all three cellphones began ringing. Natsu, Hikaru, and Kaoru pulled out their phones and saw it was a message from Kyoya, telling them to get back to club or they would regret it, especially Natsu. Natsu knew Kyoya had the intention of raising her debt, thus she left as quickly as possible with the twins. Thus, ending the play date with those mischievous twins that she had found herself growing rather fond of already.


	10. Chapter 10

It was one of those very rare (okay, not so rare really) days where Tamaki, the King of Ouran's very own Host Club, called a meeting to discuss the recent events that were to happen in their very own Music Room Three. So far, nothing had been discussed, because it seemed that something else was occupying everyone's minds. This "thought", if you will, has been bugging each and every one of them for a few hours now, making it impossible (or pretty near impossible) to get a clear decision or idea on the events that were supposed to transpire. This said "thought" had to deal with our young writer and Hikaru's counterpart: Kaoru. Both had failed to even make eye contact since walking in, let alone speak to each other, and no one in the Host Club could figure out why. On top of that, each of their faces were paler than normal and a bit down casted, with the slight touch of apprehension in them.

* * *

_***Earlier that day…***_

"Hey, Natsu!" the twins chimed, coming up from behind Natsu and hugging her.

Natsu let out a little surprised shriek and almost dropped all the research books she had in her hands. A few fell to the floor and the twins picked it up, only to be surprised by it being marriage magazines and books about marriage life. They didn't ask any questions, figuring it was for a new book Natsu was beginning to write.

"What is it you two need?" Natsu asked with an exasperated sigh. She then found her hands lighter in their load and noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru had taken the many books she had been carrying. She was reluctant in handing them over, too embarrassed about the content of the books, but Hikaru and Kaoru paid no attention to her disinclination.

"We were bored and heard from Honey-senpai that you were heading toward Library Two," Kaoru answered, smiling.

"What are all these books for anyway…?" Hikaru said, looking over the titles. "'The Quality of a Good Marriage', 'Loveless', 'Marriage Highlights', 'The Perfect Dress for Your Wedding', and 'Nighttime Exploit'?" Hikaru laughed at last one. "Well, if we knew you were _that _kind of girl, Natsu, we would have-"

Natsu snatched the book away with a blush covering her face. "I'm _not _that kind of girl! And all these books are for research."

"Is 'Hitsoshi Mitsuki' writing another daring romance?" the twins said, snickering.

Natsu was silent for a moment, looking as if she was debating about telling them the truth or not. Natsu then said, "I guess you can say that…"

"It's kind of a lot of material for one book, don't you think?" Kaoru said, looking over the titles of the books he was holding: 'Charade at Midnight', 'June Bride', 'Seasonal Marriage', 'Desire of Flowers', and 'A Night of Cloud 9'. Kaoru really couldn't believe some of the titles on these books.

Natsu's expression turned a bit panicked and the twins noticed this, which just made them even more curious as to what Natsu was doing with all the material. It might have been true that it was for a new story, but that couldn't have been the entire reason.

The twins decided to drop the questions and began making their way to Music Room Three. Natsu was about to follow, but she stopped in her tracks when she noticed three girls standing near one of the beams over by the window. They were whispering to each other and taking a few glances at Natsu. Natsu knew the girls from around the Host Club, because they seemed to request Hikaru and Kaoru quite a lot.

_I wonder why they keep looking at me like that… _Natsu thought, before she was pulled along by the twins.

* * *

Natsu had just returned from Gym class, fully changed, and came to find a note sitting on her desk. She picked it up and opened it, only to find scratched words onto the paper. "Stay away from them…"

Natsu crumpled up the paper when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Hikaru and Kaoru yawning as they walked in with Haruhi following behind.

"I never thought you two would ditch a period just to sleep," Haruhi said, sighing.

"We were tired," they both complained.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and looked at Natsu. "What's wrong, Kanegawa-san? You seem a bit pale."

"R-Really?" Natsu stuttered, throwing the paper into the trash. "I'm fine. N-Nothing's wrong." Just as Natsu was trying to get herself off the hook, her phone began ringing. She quickly grabbed it and looked to the caller ID to see it read: Hiroshi Haru.

"S-Sorry, guys, but I've got to go!" Natsu then quickly grabbed her bag and ran out the door, not even noticing she dropped her writing notebook.

"Wait, Natsu!" the twins shouted, but Natsu was long gone.

Kaoru bent down and picked up Natsu's notebook. "I'll go find her and give it back." Before Kaoru could leave, Hikaru grabbed his brother's arm.

"Wait, shouldn't I come with?" Hikaru said.

Kaoru smiled. "If you came with, who would stay with Haruhi?" Kaoru patted his brother on the shoulder and winked. "Don't worry, I'll be right back!" Kaoru then left.

* * *

Kaoru was wondering the halls, looking for Natsu, and in this inspection he had found himself on the first floor near the court yard. Just as he thought Natsu had left for good, he spotted her near the fountain, talking on the phone. Kaoru walked up to her, about to call out to her, when he overheard her conversation to the person on the phone.

"Look, Haru, I know the wedding is next week," Natsu said, rubbing her face. "I've gotten the dress and I've talked to the owner of the church already."

Kaoru's eyes widened. His mind flashed to the books Natsu had about marriage; then to her being secretive. _Is she…? _Kaoru thought, but it was cut off because Natsu was continuing her conversation on the phone.

"I miss you too, Haru, but you know we're going to see each other next week at the church," Natsu laughed. "Just come back safely, all right?" Kaoru looked past the corner he was hiding behind and saw the cutest smile he's seen on Natsu yet, making his heart stop. "Yes, I'll be waiting… Love you too. See ya soon." Natsu then hung up the phone.

Kaoru was in shock. Natsu was getting married, and she hadn't told anyone about it. Why would she tell anyone? They've only known each other for a short while, but even so… She should have mentioned something to everyone…to Haruhi; to Tamaki; to Hikaru; even himself. Kaoru couldn't find the guts to come out of his hiding spot; so he did the most logical thing he could do, which was walk away.

On another note, Kaoru didn't notice how Natsu was soon confronted by three girls who stopped by the Host Club often.

"Kanegawa-san," one girl said, crossing her arms.

Natsu stuffed her phone in her pocket and looked over her shoulder, seeing the three girls. "Yes?"

The girls looked at each other and the second soon spoke up. "We need to talk."

Natsu blinked blankly at the three girls.

* * *

***Back to where we first started this story but the author didn't know what to do from their so she began rambling about things that could be linked and now we tie up the loose ends…***

Tamaki continued to look back and forth from Kaoru to Natsu and still nothing had changed in the past few minutes. They were both still not looking at each other; their faces were as pale as bed sheets; and the two were fidgeting nonstop. Tamaki was even surprised that Natsu hadn't even left to change out of the soaked uniform she had on.

Tamaki looked to Kaoru. Kaoru would most likely be the easiest to talk to about what was going on.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said, grabbing the cross dresser by her shoulders.

"W-What is it, Senpai?" Haruhi asked, startled. Tamaki soon began whispering in Haruhi's ear. She listened but when he pulled away, she simply stated: "No. Not going to happen."

"Please, Haruhi!" Tamaki begged, dropping to his knees. "We're counting on you to figure out what's going on!" Tamaki looked up with his puppy dog eyes, tears falling from them. "Please, Haruhi?"

Haruhi scowled at him, looking rather disgusted, but she soon sighed. "Fine…" Haruhi then dragged Natsu into the backroom, with Honey and Mori following along, leaving all the other boys to themselves.

"Alright, Kaoru," Tamaki said, putting his hands on his hips, "what's going on?"

* * *

***Forward a few minutes…***

"Natsu's getting married?!" Tamaki and Hikaru shouted, shocked beyond belief. "When is this happening?!"

"Next week," Kaoru answered. "I heard her talking on the phone with…_the guy…_"

"Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted, grabbing Kyoya by the collar. "Did you know about this?! Do you know who's marrying her?!"

Kyoya fixed his glasses. "First I've heard of it." Kyoya crossed his arms after he was released from Tamaki's grip. "Then again, it could be true." Kyoya smiled. "In other words, I have no idea about Natsu's private life other than what they have in her file."

Everyone blinked at Kyoya.

Soon the door opened from the backroom and Natsu came walking out in a new uniform. Natsu was surprised when Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kaoru came running up to her and held her hands. "W-What-?!"

"Don't do it!" they said.

"D-Don't do what?" Natsu said, her face going red.

"Don't get married!"

Natsu's blush soon left and she stared, dumbfound, at what they just said. What were they talking about?

"I overheard you talking on the phone earlier," Kaoru confessed, looking towards the ground.

Natsu started at Kaoru, remembering when she had ran out and answered the phone. Natsu soon began laughing at how far from the truth they thought it was.

"N-Natsu?" the twins said.

"S-Sorry," Natsu said between laughs. "I was talking to my sister: Haru." Natsu wiped her tears and smiled at Kaoru. "She asked me to get her dress and prepare the church for next week." Natsu giggled. "So there's no need to worry. I'm not getting married any time soon."

Kaoru's face was red, along with Hikaru's. "We weren't worried..." Natsu knew they were denying it, just from the blush covering both their faces.

"I was!" Tamaki shouted, hugging Natsu tightly.

Everyone continued to watch Tamaki panic and complain about Natsu not saying anything earlier and about how worried he was, that nobody remembered about Natsu being panicked earlier. Little did they know they would learn the reason soon enough.

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! See ya next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a full week since Natsu's 'Bullying scandal', as she called it, began. For some reason, it had continued to get worse for her.

"Hey, Kanegawa," Haruhi said, running up to Natsu as the young writer made her way to the cafeteria. "Want to have lunch together?"

Natsu gave a light smile. "Sure, Fujioka."

* * *

Natsu and Haruhi were sitting at their own table, eating their 'commoner' lunch like they usually did together. In the short time they had known each other, they had become rather close. After all, commoners need to stick together when at Ouran Academy. Although, there were those very few things that Haruhi found herself wondering about with her new friend.

"So this is where you two went." Natsu and Haruhi looked up and saw the twins standing there with their own lunches in hand.

"Hello, Hikaru, Kaoru," Natsu and Haruhi said, smiling while the twins took their seats next to them (Hikaru next to Haruhi and Kaoru next to Natsu).

"What do you have there, Natsu?" Kaoru said, pointing to a small piece of food in Natsu's bento.

"Oh, this?" Natsu questioned, picking it up with her chopsticks. It was a small ball off clumped rice that seemed to be made into a small reindeer, having mint leaves for antlers and a small berry for a nose.

"My sister's bo-…husband, I guess, made them and gave me the leftovers," Natsu said smiling.

"Neat," Kaoru said, smiling, "can I try one?"

"Natsu looked down to her bento. "Sure, but I don't know if-" Natsu cut off when Kaoru took her hand and brought her chopsticks to his mouth, eating the piece of rice. Natsu's face flushed a bit from the contact.

"That's pretty good!" Kaoru said, smiling happily. He looked at Natsu for a reply, but saw her face was red as an apple. He ended up being the same way when Haruhi spoke up after a long period of silence.

"You know, Kaoru," Haruhi said while eating, "some people would consider that an indirect kiss. Which could also be considered sexual harassment."

Hikaru chuckled. "Lighten up, Haruhi. It's meaningless fun." Hikaru looked at Natsu. "Hey, Natsu, you have rice on your face."

Natsu looked up from her nervous eating, puzzled. "Really? Where?"

Hikaru reached across the table and ran a finger over Natsu's moist lips, getting the stray rice grain. He then pulled away, licking the rice off his finger and smirking. "Got it."

"That's not funny, Hikaru!" Haruhi scolded, noticing the intense blush that doused Natsu's cheeks. She looked down in order to hide it, but it was still noticeable.

Hikaru simply laughed Haruhi's scolding off, but she continued to yell at him and Kaoru for their actions. Natsu simply listened, still facing the table and eating her lunch quietly.

Lunch was just finishing and the last few minutes Haruhi, Natsu, Hikaru, and Kaoru were walking outside.

"I heard from Boss that next we're having a Christmas Party," Hikaru said, putting his hands behind his head and continuing to walk forward.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Haruhi said. "It's not even December."

"Seasons and months don't matter," Kaoru said.

"As long as we're making girls happy, then it doesn't matter," Hikaru continued.

The twins were about to see what Natsu had to say, when someone's shouting was heard from above.

Natsu was soon dowsed in dirty water and a metal bucket fell to the ground with a loud 'clang'.

"Natsu!" the twins shouted, looking her over for injuries. "Are you all right?"

Natsu smiled, hiding the fact that the bucket had hit her shoulder. She was feel unbelievable pain, but she still showed her smile. "I'm perfectly fine, Guys. Water never hurt anyone, right?"

"But it does smell," Haruhi said honestly.

"R-Right," Natsu said, embarrassed and nervous about them finding out about her shoulder. "I b-better go c-change…" Natsu then ran off before anyone could say anything else.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed once again, still staring at the empty table near the window. Natsu usually sat there during club, smiling with the girls that requested her. But not today. No, she was gone, had been since they last saw her during lunch.

"Hikaru, Kaoru?"

The twins looked back to see the three girls that usually requested them. Little did the twins know that the girls were responsible for Natsu's injury and bullying.

"Are you still worried about Natsu?" the first girl asked. Masako was her name, and she was well known around the Host Club and the rest of Ouran.

"You shouldn't worry about him," the second girl, Sakura, said, smiling.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled. "You're right! But he's a newbie, so it's only natural for the senpais to worry."

Kaoru soon stood to his feet. "I'll get us some more tea."

"Wait, Kaoru," Hikaru said, grabbing his brother's hand, "I'll do it!" Hikaru brought his brother's fingers to his lips. "I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said shyly.

The girls sighed; thus the two were back to normal, but they still had the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

"Natsu's really late," Tamaki said, putting a hand on his chin. Tamaki looked over his shoulder. "Kyoya, do you by any chance know where Natsu is?"

Kyoya looked up from his computer. "I believe Natsu went home. But I thought you knew that already, Tamaki."

"Is Nat-chan sick?!" Honey shouted, beginning to worry about his friend.

"No," Kyoya said, fixing his glasses, "she went home because of an injury, if I remember correctly."

Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi were now paying attention to what the Shadow King was saying.

"Natsu said that something metallic fell and hit her shoulder. She went to the nurse and the nurse told her to go home after a stop by the hospital." Kyoya fixed his glasses again. "I told her to call once everything had been settled, but there had yet to be anything."

Haruhi put a hand to her chin. "So, that bucket that fell really did hurt her…"

"What?!" Tamaki said, grabbing Haruhi by the shoulders. "A bucket fell on her?! When? Where? Who did-"

"Boss!" the twins shouted.

Tamaki looked over at them beginning to have tears fall.

"The bucket falling was most likely an accident," Kaoru said.

"There's no need to worry," Hikaru said, shrugging.

"But this wouldn't be the first time something strange happened to Nat-chan," Honey said. "Just yesterday her bag went missing."

"And he shoes," Mori said.

"That's right!" Tamaki said. "There was also writing all over her textbooks! I wonder, what's happening?"

"Bullying?" Mori said.

Soon the topic was the big discussion among the Host Club members and soon a solution was decided on. Thus, the investigation was underway.

* * *

That night, Hikaru and Kaoru went to Natsu's home to check on her. Kyoya told them not to worry about her, but they needed reassurance. It really wasn't difficult to find her address; so, they went by themselves.

The twins looked at each other and then back to the door. Surprisingly, Natsu didn't live in an apartment. Instead she lived in a single story home that seemed really kept together.

Kaoru knocked on the door and it wasn't even a full minute before the door was answered by Natsu. She was dressing a pair of gray sweets, which dragged on the ground; a long sleeve, white, shirt that covered her hands and seemed rather large anyway, seeing as it was practically falling off her shoulders; her geeky glasses were back on her face; and her hair was just as messy as it used to be. The only thing that stood out on her was her arm, which was in a sling.

Natsu was quite shocked when she saw the twins at her doorstep. Her first reaction, which was natural, was to slam the door shut, but sadly that didn't work because the twins had stopped it (Hikaru with his foot and Kaoru slamming his hand on the door).

"Why didn't you saying anything?!" the twins shouted, glaring at Natsu through the small crack in the door.

"Will you two be quiet please?" Natsu begged

"Not until we get an explanation!" the twins shouted again, still glaring.

Natsu noticed the group of strangers crowding outside, whispering to themselves and staring at the twins. In order to make them go away, Natsu grabbed both twins and pulled them inside, slamming the door behind them.

"Explain yourself!" the twins demanded, placing their hands on their hips and staring at Natsu.

"Shut up and I will!" Natsu replied. The twins' eyes widened with astonishment and they continued to blink blankly, waiting for an explanation to arise for her yelling. She soon covered her mouth and began bowing. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I d-di-didn't mean to say that! I'm so sorry!"

The twins looked at each other, semi-apologetically, and then sighed, looking back at Natsu. "We should be the ones apologizing…"

Natsu looked up, surprised.

Hikaru scratched the back of his head, looking to the ground with a small blush on his cheeks. "We over reacted, I admit it…"

"But you really should have told us you were hurt," Kaoru said, doing the same action as his brother.

"So, sorry," both finished.

Natsu blinked a few times, then soon found herself smiling. She gave a light laugh, making Hikaru and Kaoru look at her, and she said, "Thank you. I promise not to do such a thing again." Natsu looked at the two, still smiling brightly. "Would you guys like some tea?"

Hikaru and Kaoru found themselves speechless from Natsu's smile. They couldn't believe that they both found it so adorable. They only found themselves able to nod.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Natsu had returned to Ouran and continued to do her best with one arm. Although, with Hikaru and Kaoru by her side, she didn't have much to worry about. They pretty much took care of all her carrying needs.

The day had seemed to pass by in a breeze with their help and company, but when it came to gym class, she was on her own. Today was one of the days the boys and girls classes were together for some free time. The girls had picked to play volleyball, while the boys played basketball, but with Natsu's arm, she couldn't join the boys.

"I'm sorry you can't play with the other boys, Natsu," one of the girls said.

Natsu smiled. "Oh, it's fine. I'm not much for sports anyway." Natsu then gave a small laugh, making the girls blush.

"Yo, Natsu!" the twins shouted, running over and leaning on her.

"W-What?" Natsu said, looking at both twins.

"Are you going to be watching the game?" Kaoru asked.

"No," Natsu said, shrugging the twins off of her. "I was planning on writing. I have a deadline to meet later this week."

"You sure you're okay to write?" Hikaru said, glancing to Natsu's arm. "I thought you wrote with that arm."

"I do," Natsu said, "but when I was younger I learned to write with my other hand. Sure, it's not as legible, but it'll do." Natsu then smiled and walked away, leaving the twins watching her walk away, shocked with how casual she was.

"Yo, Hikaru, Kaoru!" one of the boys from class shouted. "It's time to start the game!"

"Right!" the twins said, breaking their trance and running over to start the game.

* * *

It had been a few minutes since class had started and the games had begun. So far, with the boys, it was first years against second years (saying as there were no third years in their class). The girls on the other hand was the same way with their volleyball game.

Natsu sat near the wall, with her notebook sitting in her lap, where she was writing down her new story ideas and ideas for the current story that had its deadline approaching.

Natsu looked up from her writing, trying to think of a good idea to continue the chapter, but she couldn't think of anything. Her attention was drawn somewhere else: The boys' basketball game.

Hikaru had gotten the ball and when he was cornered he passed the ball, but then it was stolen by an enemy player. Just as that player was about to take a shot at the hoop, Kaoru intercepted and took the ball, shooting it into his own team's hoop.

"YES!" all the first years cheered. Thus their points went up.

Natsu found herself staring at the twins, Kaoru predominantly, as they cheered and high-fived their teammates. For some reason her heart was beating a bit more than usual, but she didn't mind because she didn't think much of it.

"Look out, Natsu!"

Natsu turned her head to the girl who was calling for her, only to get hit in the face with a volleyball.

"Natsu!" the girl shouted, running over to Natsu. "We're so sorry! We didn't…"

Kaoru looked up from his conversation with his teammates and noticed Natsu holding her head. He also saw all the girls surrounding her, except for three that were laughing among themselves. Although, Kaoru hardly took notice of that.

"Natsu!" Kaoru shouted, running over. He quickly got through the crowd of girls and knelt at Natsu's side, helping her sit up. "What happened?!"

Natsu simply groaned and put a hand to her head.

"The ball ended up getting thrown too far," one of the girls said. "We had no idea it would-" The girl cut off, almost in tears.

"It's not your fault," Natsu said, opening her eyes and giving a slightly pained smile. "It was accident, right?"

The girls seemed to feel a bit better at Natsu's words, but they couldn't help but still feel partially responsible for the accident.

Hikaru quickly rushed over a knelt at Natsu's side, trying to help her to her feet with his brother. "I think you should go to the nurse, Natsu." Natsu refused to stand, shaking her head.

"Natsu, you need-"

"I'm fine, Kaoru, really," Natsu said, smiling to both Kaoru and Hikaru. "Just leave me be and get back to the game. There's no need to get to so stressed about me."

"Are you sure you're fine, Natsu?" one of the girls asked, putting a hand to her mouth nervously. Natsu nodded reassuringly and the girl smiled in response, then left with the others who were crowding around.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at Natsu one more time, the words: "We don't believe you" written all across their faces. Natsu smiled and pushed them away.

"I'm really fine!" Natsu said sternly.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked back over their shoulders as they walked back to join the basketball which soon resumed its normal standing. Natsu continued to watch the boys play, keeping an eye or two on the girls playing volleyball. She knew the volleyball hitting her in the head wasn't an accident, and she knew who did it, but she didn't want to worry the twins by telling them, nor the girls who could have been a part of it.

Natsu glanced over the girl's side and managed to slide to the side when another volleyball almost hit her.

"Sorry!" the girl called, a bit sarcastically. It was Mirayuki, one of the girls that had been bullying Natsu; in fact, she was the main problem. "I guess my spike was a bit too hard, Kanegawa-san!" Mirayuki soon began playing volleyball like nothing happened. But, sadly, she tried numerous times to hit Natsu again, but each time Natsu managed to avoid, only to get an apology and excuse in return.

* * *

Natsu sighed as she pushed the cart, filled with volleyballs and basketballs, back to the shed with her able arm. She couldn't believe she had to continue running from 'stray volleyballs' the whole period. Make it worse, no one noticed.

"I think all that moving around made my arm worse…" Natsu mumbled with another sigh.

The cart had seemed to magically stop in front of Natsu, making her run into it. She looked up to see Mirayuki and her two friends standing there, looking rather angry with her.

"Is there-" Natsu began, before she was cut off by Mirayuki.

"Didn't we tell you to stay away from them?" Mirayuki snarled, cocking a hip in frustration.

"Y-Yes…" Natsu stuttered, fearing the worse was going to meet her.

"Yet you're still around them!" one of Mirayuki's friend shouted.

"I-It's not l-like it can be h-helped." Natsu took a step back, but Mirayuki followed with a basketball in her hands.

"Maybe we need to teach you a better lesson," she said, blocking Natsu against a wall. "Maybe this will make you reconsider!" Mirayuki raised her hand with the ball in it.

Natsu closed her eyes, prepared for the unbelievable pain she would feel if that ball hit her. Strangely, there was no pain; no wind; no ball hitting the wall. Nothing. Natsu slowly opened her eyes to see Hikaru and Kaoru gripping Mirayuki's wrist, keeping her from throwing the ball.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" the three girls said, shocked.

"What are you three doing?" the twins asked with a menacing glare. Natsu had never seen them so angry before.

"W-We w-w-were…" Mirayuki ran off when she couldn't think of an excuse.

"Were you three responsible for Natsu getting hit with the volleyball?" the twins said.

"N-No!" Mirayuki's two friends shouted. "That was all Mirayuki's idea!"

"Shut up!" Mirayuki shouted at them. She then smiled innocently. "Who are you going to believe, Hikaru, Kaoru? Me? Or a commoner like Kanegawa Natsu?"

"Well," another voice said, joining into the conversation, "in a case like this, the evidence is really the only thing that needs to be trusted."

Natsu turned her head to see Kyoya rounding the corner with Tamaki everyone else by his side. Kyoya was holding up a small photo, one of Mirayuki holding a bucket out the window.

"I do believe that you're the cause of this case, Mirayuki-san," Kyoya said, calmly.

"As much as it pains me to say this, but as of today," Tamaki declared with a small smirk, "Mirayuki, you are forbidden to step foot into the Host Club."

"Now get out of here," the twins threatened.

Mirayuki and her two friends soon ran off, not even looking back.

"Wasn't that a bit over board?" Natsu asked, looking to the twins. She soon flinched back when the twins glared at her too. Just when they were about to say something, they were cut off by everyone else.

"Well, considering how much of a problem this had become," Kyoya said, fixing his glasses, "I say that we took the necessary measures so this wouldn't turn into a scandal."

"I do feel bad for them though," Honey said, hugging Usa-chan tighter. Soon he placed his hands on his sides and pouted. "But I don't like them picking on Nat-chan!"

"I do admit they went too far with the bucket," Haruhi said, crossing her arms.

Soon the conversation was interrupted when Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly began walking away.

"Where are you two going?" Tamaki cut in, watching the twins.

"Back to club room!" the two said, sound rather angry.

Before Natsu could even try to stop them, they were gone. Natsu was debating whether to go after them and see what was wrong, but a part of her told her not to.

Suddenly Natsu was gently pushed forward. She turned around and saw Honey smiling up at her. "You should go after them, Nat-chan!"

"Why?" Natsu asked, blinking blankly at Honey.

Everyone's eyes widened. _Was she really that dense? _they all wondered.

"Well," Honey said, smiling again, "Hika-chan and Kao-chan were really worried about you Nat-chan. Plus, they might be blaming themselves for all this happening." Honey smiled more cheerfully. "So, I think you should apologize for worrying them."

Natsu stared blankly at Honey for a few minutes, making everyone wait intently for her answer. That was until she finally spoke. "Why would they be that worried? It's not like they had any control over anything."

Honey continued to show his childish smile and said, "It's because they like you, Nat-chan!"

_He actually said it! _the other hosts thought, shocked.

"All right," Natsu said, looking like it didn't even affect her, which it didn't. But she listened to Honey's advice and left to go talk to the twins.


	13. Chapter 13

Natsu opened up the doors to Music Room Three, only to find it empty. No one was there, especially the twins. She wondered where they could have ran off to, and was about to go look for them, until the doors to the back room opened and the twins walked out with a few boxes in hand.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Natsu said, walking up to them, but they passed her by like they didn't even see her. Natsu turned around and crossed her arms. "Guys, come on…"

"Did you hear something, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his brother, calmly.

"Not at all, Hikaru," Kaoru answered. Both then turned back to rummaging through their boxes.

Natsu sighed and felt herself feel a bit…sad at them not paying any attention to her. She was trying to apologize, but they were just making it more difficult.

"Can't you two just listen to what I have to say?" Natsu said.

The twins were still quiet.

Natsu frowned and felt something warm down her face. She was hurt by them ignoring her and she couldn't stand it. Natsu didn't understand why she was so hurt being ignored when she had dealt with it most of her life, but she just couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry, all right?" Natsu shouted.

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped rummaging through the boxes and looked back over their shoulders to see Natsu looking to the ground, pained.

"I should have told you what was going on," Natsu said. "I just…I didn't want to worry you and the others, and I didn't want to cause trouble. So, I tried handling it myself, but things just got worse… I'm sorry, all right?" Natsu looked up and frowned at the twins. "Can't you forgive me?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and smiled, then looked back to Natsu. "As long as you learned your lesson." Both shrugged like it was no big deal and smiled at Natsu, giving her a sense of relief.

Natsu smiled lightly and soon found her smile gone when two pens were pushed in front of her.

"Now," Hikaru began.

"Which color?" Kaoru finished.

Natsu blinked a few times and looked at both colors in front of her: Red and Green pens. Natsu debated to herself which would be better and soon remembered a little story her mother had once told her.

"I choose red," Natsu said pointing to the red pen.

The twins looked at each other and nodded. "Green it is!"

Natsu watched, blankly, as the two began writing on a piece of paper and signs (well, what looked like signs).

"Wait, didn't I say red?"

"No," Hikaru said.

"You said 'green', remember?" Kaoru said, laughing.

"No, I'm pretty sure I said red."

"No you didn't," the twins rang. "Your exact words were: I choose green."

"No, my exact words were: I choose red."

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed.

"Don't make the readers look back up and check…" Kaoru said.

"What kind of main character are you?" Hikaru questioned.

Natsu stood there, mouth open from shock. How could they could they say that to her? She was the best main character the author has written so far, and they say she's not a good heroine?!

The twins held out their hands and Natsu stared down at their palms to see a piece of paper with numbers, multiple letters, and their names.

"Here," Hikaru said.

"What's this?" Natsu asked, taking it in her hand.

"Our address and phone numbers," Kaoru said.

"If something like this happens again," Hikaru said, pinching Natsu's cheek, "you better come to us."

Natsu groaned and slapped Hikaru's hand away from her cheek. "Was that really necessary?!"

"Completely," both twins said, pulling on Natsu's cheeks.

Thus, everything was back to normal for them. Although, there was the light pitter-patter of the teens hearts left to deal with.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where's Natsu?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, having looked all over the school for their young nerd.

"You mean you haven't seen her?" Tamaki asked, looking up from his book. It was a few minutes before club started, so the hosts were spending time doing whatever they wanted.

"Nope," Hikaru answered.

"We haven't seen her all day," Kaoru continued.

"And we had this outfit for her to wear during club today," they both said, holding a banana costume.

"Will you two knock it off," Haruhi asked, walking past the two. "She already told you she's not going to be putting on anymore of those costumes."

"We have our ways."

Honey and Mori soon entered the room, drawing the others attention.

"We still can't find Nat-chan," Honey said with a frown.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "She never came to school today."

"You know something about this, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, looking towards his friend.

Kyoya glanced at everyone, seeming to be rather surprised that they didn't. "You mean she didn't say anything?" The others all lifted an eyebrow. "Miss Kanagawa is currently at a book signing. She won't be at school for the next four weeks due to her having to travel across the country."

"Four weeks?!" everyone shouted.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, Kyoya?!" Tamaki shouted, abruptly standing to his feet.

"Because she told me not to mention anything and that she would tell you herself," Kyoya answered. "But perhaps it slipped her mind."

"This just won't do," Tamaki said. He turned around, pointing to his fellow hosts. "Men, we're heading to wherever Natsu's book signing is currently taking place!"

"What about club?" Haruhi asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Forget about it," the twins shrugged, walking towards the door. "A book signing sounds much more interesting."

Haruhi could only roll her eyes in reply as she pulled out the door by Honey.

* * *

_Somewhere else in Japan:_

"Thank you for coming," Natsu chimed happily to the woman as she walked away with her newly sighed book. At the moment, Natsu didn't exactly look like the Natsu known around Ouran. She still had her brown hair and glasses, but with the feminine blouse (allowing her small curves to show she was actually female) and dress pants, it was almost like she was an actual girl.

As the next people from the line stepped up, Natsu grabbed another book and began signing it. "Who am I making this out too?"

"The Ouran High School Host Club, Madam."

Natsu froze in her signing, her face paling as she looked up slowly. It paled even more when seeing the faces of her 'friends'. However, Natsu didn't stay for any explanations and made a bolt for the door, trying to avoid her friends, but it didn't work because she was suddenly grabbed by Mori and slung over his shoulder.

"Good catch, Takashi!" Honey chimed, giving a thumbs up.

"Please let me go," Natsu began to cry. She was embarrassed to be in this position, and with everyone's eyes on her, but she also didn't want to be near the Host Club right now.

"But if we let you go then you'll just run off again," the twins chimed, stepping forward with their mischievous grins. "And you can't just run off while you still have books to sign, can you?"

"N-No…" Natsu mumbled, trying to cower as much as she could while still getting hung from Mori's shoulder.

Mori set Natsu down, allowing her to regain her composure before having to explain things to her manager. Natsu explained that the group of boys, and Haruhi, were from school, which seemed to please the manager quite a bit.

"I never knew people at school knew about this, Natsu-chan," the older woman said, putting a hand to her chin, amazed. "And such charming young men too."

Natsu could only sit nervously in her chair as Tamaki thanked the older woman for such a complement. After a moment or two, she looked back over her shoulder to her fellow friends who had all grabbed chairs and began sitting.

"Um…" Natsu mumbled nervously, making the Host Club members look to her. "If you don't mind me asking…why are you all here?"

The club members blinked blankly at the girl, not knowing how to answer her.

Kyoya fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose before answering Natsu's question. "Management."

Natsu didn't like the sound of that, and she had a pretty good idea what he meant, but just to be sure…

"Does that mean you're…?"

"We're going to stay with you on your trip, Nat-chan!" Honey chimed with a large grin.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Natsu's manager said with a smile. "Isn't that great, Natsu-chan?"

Natsu's face had paled and she had begun sweating. "Y-Y-Yeah…sounds terrific."

"Don't worry, Natsu," the twins chimed with their usual mischievous smiles, "we'll have a wonderful time."

Natsu could only go back to facing forward, wondering what bad things were going to happen to her on this book signing trip of her's.

* * *

**This is the last of the pre-written chapters. This means that updates won't be as often as they used to be and will take a bit longer due to me having to write out the chapters now. ANYWAY, thank you all so much for reading and I will see you next time. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

Natsu wasn't sure how she ended up in the situation she was in, she only knew two things: One, she was in a bedroom, and two, Hikaru and Kaoru were sleeping with her.

The twins were cuddled up on either side of her, shirtless, and both had a single arm draped over her with their heads resting on the two pillows beside Natsu's head. They were both sound asleep, telling from their gentle breathing that kept tickling Natsu's face. This in turn worsened the blush that was already coating the young girl's cheeks.

Natsu began recalling the night before. She remembered her and the others getting off the plane in Nagasaki. It was late evening by the time they reached the hotel (which turned out to be a rather expensive one thanks to the Host Club's connections). Natsu had jet lag and said she was going to go up to her room, hitting the hay early that night. She remembered going to bed alone, which made her confused as to why the twins were beside her now.

Natsu almost squealed when she felt the twins move beside her. Their hold on her tightened and one of their hands, most likely Hikaru's, brushed against the skin showing from her slightly raised top. There was then a small groan coming from Kaoru as he began opening his eyes with his brother, both shifting around.

"Good morning, Natsu~," the two sung, making the young girl blush even more.

"W-Why are you two here?" Natsu stuttered, feeling her heart jumping against her chest.

"Because we were lonely," Kaoru said, nuzzling Natsu's cheek.

"And cold," Hikaru added, burying his face in Natsu's hair which smelled like flowers.

"T-That doesn't e-explain h-h-how you g-got the k-key," Natsu mumbled, closing her eyes tightly to try and ignore the fondling.

"Your manager gave it to us," Hikaru said, his lips right against Natsu's ear, brushing lightly against the skin before biting it. "We told her we were worried and wanted to check on you, so she gave us the key."

"P-Please let me go…" Natsu pleaded, her face getting even redder, if that was even possible.

"But we were just beginning to have fun," Kaoru sung, burying his face in the crook of Natsu's neck. He felt the young girl stiffen beneath him when he gently bit her neck, gnawing and sucking at the tender skin to leave a mark.

Natsu couldn't take no more of the torture, knowing her heart would bust any minute. So, she took action.

* * *

"What happened to you two?" Haruhi asked, setting down her breakfast plate on the table before taking the seat across from the twins.

"Our alarm went off," the twins muttered, both rubbing their cheeks.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, looking at both the pulsing red handprints on either cheek of the boys in front of her. She knew it was because they had messed with Natsu earlier in the morning, because she could hear the scream from all the way from her room.

"Hey, Nat-chan?" Honey chimed, looking up the young writer next to him. Natsu looked down to Honey with a smile, but the smile faded when Honey spoke his next words. "Why do you have a read mark on your neck?"

Most of the Host Club members froze when hearing what Honey said and they froze even more when Mori spoke up.

"Love-bite?" Mori said from behind Natsu, making her face flush red.

"You guys did it, didn't you?!" Tamaki shouted at the twins, seeing their Cheshire grins at play.

"We admit to nothing."

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter was so short, and took a while to put up, I've been very pressed for time lately. Anyway, this all I could get written in the short amount of time I've had, so I hope you all enjoyed anyway. Next chapter WILL BE longer. See ya!**


End file.
